Big Time Video
'Big Time Video '''is the 18th episode of season one. It aired on July 31, 2010. Plot The episode starts with Carlos preparing with the guys to have their first Brain-freeze off, but as they are having it, they notice a kid crying, then Buddha Bob proceeds to 0017fsgt.jpg 0035.jpg 0041.jpg 0047.jpg 0054.jpg 0080.jpg 0092f.jpg 0120.jpg 0138.jpg 0155.jpg 0161.jpg 0177.jpg 0178.jpg 0193.jpg 0204kl.jpg 0209.jpg 0210.jpg 0225p.jpg 0237g.jpg 0277.jpg 0321.jpg 0335.jpg 0370.jpg 0472.jpg 0485.jpg 0532.jpg 0533.jpg 0556.jpg 0564.jpg 0574.jpg 0645.jpg 0656.jpg 0658.jpg 0669.jpg 0674.jpg 0685.jpg 0689.jpg 0712.jpg 0752.jpg 0753.jpg 0759.jpg 0764.jpg 0799.jpg 0820.jpg Btr.jpg tell them that its because he is moving out and that his "Hollywood Dream" has been crushed. They feel bad for him, but soon the fate comes to them when things get worst because seconds later they see Camille crying but they think its because of what happened to the kid, but Camille then explains that she is crying because she has to leave the "Palm Woods" and move back to Connecticut because she hasn't had an audition in months. Kelly then appears to tells them to come with her to "Rocque Records" because they are having their first-ever music video, but they don't know who is in it because they don't know what the concept is, so they proceed to call the best directors to explain the concept and direct it. But, it gets even worst when a few more of their Palm Woods friends are leaving because they haven't been able to book a role in a long time as well as Camille. Kendall sees Jo with a suitcase and he said she can be in the video when all she wants is something fixed and they have their first kiss (albeit one on the cheek). The boys promise everyone that they can be in the video, but Gustavo had said that no one from the Palm Woods could be in the video. They have to try all they can to either convince Gustavo for them to be in the video, or they have to tell thier friends the truth when the boys claim to a total of 17 people that they are in the video. Later, Kelly tells them to meet them at the studio to begin shooting the video, but the boys trick Gustavo into thinking that Kelly needs to talk to him outside, but as soon as they turn thier backs, they turn around to notice the set except the green screen has been stolen. Meanwhile, Bitters has closed down "''Palm Woods" park because he got a new car and he thinks he'll get the ladies attention and tries all he can to appear cool, which he fails, however Katie is determined to get the park back. Marcos tries to get the job of a director to no avail, but soon he somehow finally gets his wish to direct when the boys make the music video. Katie works with Marcos to get Bitters car for the music video by tricking him somehow into being trapped in the back-front of the car. Afterwards, they proceed to produce the video of "City Is Ours". In the end, after watching it, everybody including Camille gets to stay at the "Palm Woods", causing Camille to kiss Logan a "Thank You". However, when Gustavo appears, he seems like he's about to punish the boys, but before he could crack, Kelly persuades Gustavo to admit that was a "great video" and that Marcos was a great director, and he did, making Marcos happy and causing him to kiss Gustavo. Mr. Bitters appears angry, asking how he's getting paid for all he had to put up with during the video, and then he gets paid to watch the boys in the car while closed in the back-front since they got thier learners permit for 2 months, since Logan is getting his drivers license in 2 months. The episode ends with them happily riding through town as the screen fades out to black while the "Hollywood Sign" is being shown. Song Featured *The City is Ours Guest Starring *Erin Sanders as Camille *Carlos Alazraqui as Marcos (who first appears in "Big Time Photo Shoot") *Katelyn Tarver as Jo Notes This is the second "Big Time Rush" episode promoted as a special, the first being "Big Time Sparks". Also in this episode, Lady GaGa, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and The Fresh Beat Band are mentioned. Plus, the actual full version of "City Is Ours" was shown right after the television debut of this episode during the credits. Mr. Bitters car (later the Big Time Rush Mobile) is a Pontiac GTO, a famous 1960's era American Muscle Car. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1